


Alec's Fake Fiance

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [15]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec's little white lie during his job interview comes back to bite him in the ass. Izzy to the rescue!
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jocelyn Fairchild/Valentine Morgenstern, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Alec's Fake Fiance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Here's a little bit of fluff for you. It's not exactly a meet-cute but throwing it in this series anyway.
> 
> Hope you are all safe and well!

Alec sat on his sister’s couch, his head in his hands. “I’m so fucked,” He grumbled.

Izzy laughed, “What have you done now?”

“I’ve been invited to dinner at Mr Morgenstern’s,” He explained.

“How is that a bad thing?” Izzy asked, confused.

“Because he thinks I have a fiancé,” Alec whispered into his hands.

“What?” Izzy asked. “Will you please look at me when you speak?”

“The thing is,” Alec started to explain. “I might have lied a little during my interview.”

“Excuse me?” Izzy looked shocked. “Mr straight and narrow lied?” She burst into laughter.

“This isn’t funny Iz.”

“What exactly did you lie about, I’ve read your resume, and there’s nothing there.”

“Valentine Morgenstern is all about family values, he likes his employees to have stability in their home lives.”

“So?” Izzy asked, confused. They came from a good family, and there was nothing wrong with their home lives.

“When he asked about my family, I may have mentioned my fiancé.”

“What fiancé?”

“Exactly, that’s why I’m so fucked. He’s expecting me to turn up with my fiancé.”

“What the hell were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t thinking, this is my dream job, and I couldn’t lose it just because I’m single.”

“Can’t you just tell him you broke up?”

“How stable will I seem if I tell him that?”

“Well, it’s better than telling him you lied.”

Alec groaned.

“I have an idea,” Izzy said after a few moments, “When’s this dinner?”

“Tonight,” Alec said.

“Seriously? And when did he invite you?”

“Monday.”

“Alec, what the fuck, you’ve known all week, and you’re just telling me now.”

“I was hoping something would come up and I’d be able to cancel.”

“Maybe you still can tell him your fiancé is sick or something,” Izzy said.

“I can’t do that,” Alec sighed deeply. “I’m just going to have to turn up on my own and explain everything.”

“Honesty is the best policy,” Izzy said.

“Remind yourself that when I’m crashing on your couch because I’m unemployed and homeless,” Alec said sadly.

“You’re always welcome,” She chuckled.

Alec made his way home and took a quick shower. Mr Morgenstern had insisted it was a casual dinner and had told Alec to leave the suit and tie at home. Alec stood in front of his wardrobe and looked over his options. He didn’t have many, it was either blue or black jeans teamed with a dark coloured button-down. Alec opted for black jeans and a navy button-down. He remembered to grab the bottle of wine he’d purchased earlier in the week and decided to head out. It was bad enough that he was turning up on his own, he didn’t want to turn up late as well.

Izzy rolled her eyes as Alec left her apartment. She loved her brother, but he drove her insane sometimes. She couldn’t believe that he’d told his new boss he had a fiancé. She’s known how much Alec had wanted that job, but this was just ridiculous. Izzy tried to concentrate on the TV show she was watching, but her mind kept drifting back to Alec.

Groaning she picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts before hitting call.

“Hey,” Izzy said when the other person picked up.

“Hello Isabelle, to what do I owe the pleasure,” one of her best friends replied.

“I need to ask a huge favour,” Izzy said. “It involves my brother Alec.”

“Colour me intrigued, do tell,” Her friend said excitedly.

Alec arrived at the Morgenstern’s way too quickly for his liking. He parked his car and sat for a moment, gathering his courage. ‘I can do this,’ he thought to himself, it wasn’t like he had much choice. Stepping out of his car, he walked to the front door slowly, wishing for a miracle.

Alec rang the bell and waited and was surprised when his boss, Valentine Morgenstern, answered it himself. He would have expected that he had a team of staff working for him.

“Alec, great you could make it,” Valentine said, smiling widely.

“Thanks for the invite,” Alec said nervously.

Mr Morgenstern looked around and noticed that Alec was on his own. “Your fiancé couldn’t make it?” He asked.

“About that,” Alec started only to be interrupted by someone calling out his name. Alec turned to see one of Izzy’s best friends, Magnus, rushing towards them.

“So sorry darling,” Magnus said, rushing up and giving Alec a kiss on the cheek.

Alec looked at Magnus, stunned, what the hell was happening.

Magnus winked at him before turning to the man standing in the doorway.

“Mr Morgenstern, I am so sorry I’m late. Alexander made his way over here on his own because I got stuck at work, and then it was a nightmare getting a cab,” Magnus explained.

“Oh, you’re right on time,” Valentine said. “And it’s Val.”

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus smiled widely at him.

“Come in, come in,” Valentine said, opening the door wider for the men to step inside.

“Let me take your coats.”

Alec shrugged out of his coat, still totally confused and looked at Magnus with wide eyes. Magnus smirked as he took off his jacket and handed it to Alec’s boss.

“This is for you,” Alec said, finally remembering the bottle of wine he was holding.

“Splendid drop,” Valentine said excitedly. “Come on through.”

Valentine showed Alec and Magnus into the lounge area and then excused himself for a moment. “Give me a moment, I’ll just drop this bottle off in the kitchen and go in search of my wife.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Alec whispered as soon as his boss was out of earshot.

“Saving that gorgeous ass of yours,” Magnus chuckled.

“But . . . Izzy called you?”

“Of course,” Magnus laughed. “Just go with it, Alexander.”

Alec’s mind was reeling, of all the people Izzy could have called, she’d called the one person Alec had had the biggest crush on. Honestly, how could he not? Magnus was incredible. He was smart, funny and hard-working. He ticked every single one of Alec’s boxes with the added bonus that he was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful person Alec had ever laid eyes on. Magnus Bane was well and truly out of Alec’s league.

Alec couldn’t help but tense up the moment Valentine walked back into the room with his wife Jocelyn and their daughter Clary.

Clary squealed when she saw Magnus. “Magnus, I haven’t seen you in ages.” She said, dragging him into a hug.

Clary’s parents looked on amused, but Alec looked like he was going to faint. He hadn’t expected Clary to be home and she knew that he was very single and that Magnus was definitely not his fiancé.

“You didn’t tell us you knew Alec’s fiancé?” Her dad said.

“You never asked,” She chuckled and then winked at Alec and Magnus. Izzy’s been busy, Alec thought. Obviously, she’d called Clary too.

“I guess it makes sense that you’d all know each other,” Jocelyn said as she introduced herself.

“Sadly, I can’t stay,” Clary explained. “I have a dinner date with Jace tonight, and we’re meeting Simon and Izzy for drinks afterwards.”

“That’s a shame,” Magnus said honestly. “We should organise a get together soon, I’m thinking a games night at Alexander’s place.”

“My place?” Alec asked.

“Your apartment has much more space, darling,” Magnus said sweetly.

“Sounds awesome, I’ll tell the others,” Clary said excitedly before bidding her parents goodbye.

Dinner went wonderfully, and Alec knew that he owed both Izzy and Magnus bigtime. Magnus was charming and funny, and he had Valentine and Jocelyn wrapped around his little finger in no time.

“So how did the two of you meet?” Jocelyn asked.

“That would be through Isabelle,” Magnus explained, “She started working with me last year, and we’ve become great friends.”

“So you met and just started dating?” Jocelyn asked curiously.

“Actually, how we started dating is a funny story,” Magnus started. “Alexander needed a plus one for a big fancy dinner, and his sister asked me if I was interested. Of course, I was, free food and alcohol who says no to that.” Magnus laughed.

“The rest, as they say, is history, we really hit it off, and before we knew it, we were engaged and deliriously happy.” Magnus leant over and kissed Alec on the cheek sweetly, causing Alec to blush wildly.

“Your sister sounds like quite the matchmaker,” Valentine said to Alec. “Didn’t she introduce Jace to Clary?”

“She did,” Alec said, smiling. “Izzy is incredible, I have no idea what I’d ever do without her.”

“Alexander and I, owe some much to our dear Isabelle,” Magnus added.

Valentine chuckled, “I thought you hated being called Alexander?”

“I do, except when Magnus’ does it,” Alec said honestly.

It was almost 1 am by the time Alec and Magnus left the Morgenstern’s after Jocelyn had them both promising to come to dinner again soon. Magnus took Alec’s hand the moment they stepped out of the front door, and they walked to Alec’s car waving their hosts goodbye.

Alec held the passenger door open for Magnus and got into the driver's side. They drove to Magnus’ apartment in silence, and Alec quickly jumped out to open the door for Magnus.

“Quite the gentleman,” Magnus said, smiling at Alec.

Alec stood there for a moment speechless, Magnus eyeing him curiously.

“I don’t know how I can ever thank you, Magnus,” Alec said finally.

“No need Alexander, I actually had a great night, Val and Jocelyn are wonderful people.”

“I know, they really are, which is why I plan on telling Val the truth on Monday,” Alec explained.

“Why?” Magnus asked, confused.

“I hate deceiving them like that,” Alec said honestly.

“Have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Magnus blurted out.

“What?” Alec looked at Magnus, confused.

“Have dinner with me, I’m asking you out on a date, a real one.”

“Oh,” Alec said, almost speechless. “Why?” he finally asked.

Magnus laughed. “Because I like you, you’re smart and funny, I love your sister, and you’re hot as hell.”

Alec blushed deeply. “I would love to go to dinner with you.”

“Good,” Magnus said, stepping in a little closer. “I’ll text you in the morning. Maybe you won’t have to talk to Val on Monday, anything could happen between now and then.” Magnus said smirking before pulling Alec in for a searing kiss that made his toes curl before turning and sprinting into his building.

Alec stood watching Magnus disappear into his building entirely and utterly in shock. Magnus liked him, really liked him.


End file.
